Lo que nunca cambia
by Lupita. Snape
Summary: Severus Snape y Sirius Black se ven obligados a compartir la casa del animago por ordenes de Albus y Potter ¿Qué podría pasar después de estar tanto tiempo encerrados?


**HoLaZ!!!!!!**

**Aquí les traigo un One Shot que escribi para la Orden Severusiana, es el primer Slash que escribo asi que espero reviews para ver que tal me va ^^**

**ojala les guste.**

**Desclaimer:  
****Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Si lo hicieran me llamaría Rowling, y sería inglesa, y rubia de bote, y no estaría escribiendo esto.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo único**

**Lo que nunca cambia**

Miro los oscuros ojos con atención; esos ojos lo observaban listo para matarlo o dominarlo. Ahora no le importaba realmente, que fuera lo que tuviera que ser, cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir evitándose y atacándose como llevaban haciéndolo desde semanas atrás... Justo cuando apenas habían comenzado a tolerarse.

De pronto sintió una boca atacar la suya, cerró los ojos instintivamente e hizo algo que, absolutamente, no estaba en su naturaleza; se dejo tomar.

Era embriagador el sabor que estaba probando y terriblemente excitante sentir ese cuerpo pegándose al suyo, atrapándolo contra la pared.

Jamás hubiera creído que terminaría en esa situación con _él_ si se lo hubieran dicho antes, pero era tan malditamente excitante que él, Sirius Black, terminara doblegándose bajo el cuerpo y los labios de _Snivellus_ _Snape_... Pero le gustaba, le encantaba lo que estaba probando y quería disfrutar, mucho más.

Apenas tres meses atrás, su ahijado Harry había llegado a la casa Black acompañado por Snape y les había obligado a ambos a quedarse a vivir juntos, por seguridad de ambos ya que ahora el tonto _snivellus_ era perseguido por mortifagos y aurores por igual.

Sólo alguien con su estupidez hubiera conseguido que le pasara algo así.

El pocionista no hubiera obedecido jamás al chico si no hubiera sentido el criptar de la magia de Dumbledor amenazándolo a distancia. Y podía sentir lo mismo cada vez que pensaba en maldecir a Potter o arrojar a Black escaleras abajo de una patada.

--OoOoOoOoO--

Las primeras dos semanas se habían evitado como si el otro llevara la peste y su única conversación consistió en que él le preguntara a Snape si había visto el diario. Un asentimiento de cabeza y unos ojos ónix mirando fijamente el estante detrás de él fue su respuesta.

--OoOoOoOoO--

Las siguientes semanas empezaron a tratarse con más cortesía.

-Black...- le dijo con repugnancia. –La jalea...

-Snape...- le contesto también con asco y le tendió el tarro.

Esa fue la primera ocasión en la que no intentaron matarse, simplemente desayunaron en paz.

-¿No puedes comer de manera civilizada Black?

-¿Y tú no puedes dejar de ser un cretino bastardo Snape?

Porque, tiempo atrás, eso hubiera bastado para que estuvieran sobre el cuello del otro, intentando apretar con más fuerza.

--OoOoOoOoO--

La semana siguiente Harry llegó de visita y les llevo algunas provisiones. Snape por poco y lo tira de las escaleras pero una vez más, la amenaza a distancia de Dumbledor lo impidió.

-Me alegro de que me, no, _nos_...- añadió con desprecio, sobra decir que _snivellus_ le hizo lo mismo. –Nos acompañaras a almorzar.

Harry huyó al ver la mirada que Snape le lanzó a su padrino, era mejor que ellos se arreglaran solos, sin duda prefería morir a manos de Voldemort que quedar en medio de una pelea entre ellos dos.

-Tienes suerte, tu ahijado es igual de patético que tu Black.

-Curioso... Podría decir exactamente lo mismo Snape, pero yo tengo educación.

-¿Educación?- se burlo. –No sabía que Azkaban fuera una escuela de modales...

-Eso prueba que eres un ignorante.

-Black...- amenazó.

-¿Snape?- le preguntó divertido e inocente.

--OoOoOoOoO--

Dos semanas más y ya estaban acostumbrados a la presencia del otro.

_Snivellus_ ya no estaba tan delgado, y debía admitir que con la ropa muggle y el cabello (antes grasiento) atado en una media cola se veía realmente bien.

Black era el mismo bastardo de siempre, pero apenas estaba notando el cuerpo bien formado que se escondía bajo sus ropas...

Ambos levantaron la mirada y se vieron, estaban frente a frente esperando que comenzara una reunión con la Orden, sacudieron la cabeza y cada uno regreso a sus asuntos. Era mejor no pensar en eso, jamás.

-¡Ahh! Me alegra tanto que ambos se lleven tan bien...- les dijo Dumbledor alegre. Snape bufó, y Black lo acompaño.

Ahora que lo notaban si tenían algo en común: Odiaban a Albus Dumbledor.

Y lo odiaban mucho.

--OoOoOoOoO--

-¿Pero qué...?- no es que le preocupara realmente lo que a Black le sucediera pero si el pulgoso moría entonces el sería el principal sospechoso. Aunque su fallecimiento se debiera a causas naturales, daba por seguro de que lo harían responsable. Siendo pocionista ¿Qué era lo que _no_ podía hacer?

-¡Ahh!- Que Snape se jodiera, no era su culpa imaginarlo de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo.

-¡BLACK!- grito, eso no era lo que había esperado ver...

-Snape...- suspiro al correrse. -¿Snape?- ¿Acaso había escuchado...? -¡SNAPE!- grito al verlo parado en el marco de la puerta y jaló una almohada para cubrirse.

--OoOoOoOoO--

El resto de la semana había sido como la primera, bueno no, ahora se evitaban con más empeño que antes.

Porque antes, Snape consideraba que su presencia molestaba a Black, pero ahora ya no lo creía, ya no más.

Finalmente, el jueves por la mañana todo había estallado...

Sirius se levanto temprano, de verdad muy temprano. Eran cerca de las 5 de la mañana y no podía dormir, la Orden se reuniría dentro de 4 horas pero estaba ansioso por ver a Harry y saber que estaba pasando allá afuera. Así que se dirigió al único baño que funcionaba en toda la casa vistiendo solo sus bóxers, después de todo iba a darse una ducha, abrió la puerta tranquilamente y se paró en seco.

Snape lo miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa, vergüenza y rabia. Estaba completamente empapado, y desnudo. No había asegurado la puerta porque nunca pensó que _pulgoso Black_ hiciera el milagro de levantarse temprano un día.

Sirius lo miro fijamente. La mente del animago le grito "¡Corre!" pero no pudo moverse hasta que se obligo a tragar toda la saliva que se había acumulado en su boca, entonces pudo pensar un poco y se dio cuenta de que debía huir. Sus bóxer se estaban volviendo un poco... incómodos.

Severus lo siguió y atrapo contra la pared, debía arreglar las cosas con Black de una vez, pero no pudo hacer mucho al darse cuenta como el cuerpo del otro se estremecía al tocarlo.

Buscó en la mente del otro algo que pudiera decirle que era lo que el _pulgoso_ quería pero no encontró nada más que deseo y mucha excitación por lo que estaba pasando. Así que hizo lo que, como buen Slytherin, tenía que hacer.

Y es que, contrario a la creencia popular, ser Slytherin no es sinónimo de malo, es sinónimo de oportunista. Y él no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

Sirius sintió una boca atacar la suya, cerró los ojos instintivamente e hizo algo que, absolutamente, no estaba en su naturaleza; se dejo tomar.

Era embriagador el sabor que estaba probando y terriblemente excitante sentir ese cuerpo pegándose al suyo, atrapándolo contra la pared. Empezó a frotarse contra Snape, buscando más contacto, más piel, más... lo que fuera pero necesitaba más.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Black?- escucho la voz susurrándole en el oído y por poco y acaba ahí mismo.

-Cama... ahora...- alcanzó a decir, lo siguiente que supo es que estaba recostado sobre algo blando, sintiendo _ese_ cuerpo sobre el suyo. Dulce Merlín, podía escucharse gimiendo su nombre... Aunque ahora ya no era Snape.

-Severus, Severus, Severus...

--OoOoOoOoO--

Se pego mas al cuerpo que estaba a su lado y se relajo al sentir sus brazos sosteniéndolo. Sintió que algo entraba a su mente y los ojos negros se fijaron en los suyos. Suspiro tranquilo, permitiéndole la entrada.

-¿Siempre eres un bastardo después del sexo Severus?

-Oh cállate Sirius.

* * *

**Bien, espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer y dejar review!!!!!!! ^^**


End file.
